


Happy birthday, Nikkie.

by LumosSickle



Series: Just close your eyes [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, Part 3 of JCYE, first chaptered thing ever, i think said chapters are going to be painfully short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LumosSickle/pseuds/LumosSickle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Nikkie's birthday recently. So I am making this a series :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Good morning, sunshine

The alarm clock rang, as each morning. She dragged her arm out of the comfort and warmth of bed and slapped the clock silent. Slowly and unwillingly, the blonde girl turned around in bed and threw the comforter off herself, feeling a chill run through her skin.   
She opened the door to her walk-in wardrobe, most of which held her old clothes. As she put on a black waistcoat and a pair of blue pants, the second cupboard to the left snapped open and down came a pair of green hiking boots. Startled by the noise, she turned around: it had been at least five years since the cupboard's door last failed... She remembered, though.   
Curious yet slightly worried, palms sweating, she grasped a small wooden stool from underneath a shelf and placed it under the high cupboard. As short as she was, she could not reach up and see. She put her left arm in the cupboard and felt around for a loose screw, and was startled to hold a hand.


	2. A moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a second of triggered emotions.

In that casual touch she had found memories of past days, for it was a familiar hand. The most familiar of all, she dare think. So many times she had held it and it, though foreign, made her feel at home.   
Unsure whether it had been five seconds or ten minutes or an eternity or nothing, she stood that way, lost in the limbo that was her mind, wandering through old times and new places. For the hand had changed, it was smaller, colder, older.   
Her pupils dilated when she found her thought and a small tear rolled down her cheek as she dared look up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's short. I didn't think it was gonna be so. Damn.   
> Mr. Chapter 3 is being a pain in the ass, but it's gonna be here... Soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload the second chapter now!


End file.
